Darkness unleashed the Rise of Seth
by seer of things unseen
Summary: Seth has had enough of Kendra getting all the glory, he has unlocked a new power, he will make sure that Kendra and the rest of his family get what they deserve.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness Unleashed; the Rise of Seth

Chapter one: The captive

**I do not own Fablehaven Brandon Mull does. **

"Is it time, great one?" the voices hissed from within the dark cell, showing politeness tinged with impatience. The Hall of Dread was a dark and foreboding place, at least to most. Seth felt right here, talking to the wraith that had helped him last summer; talking of mutiny and vengeance. He, Seth Sorenson, was not what he let the world perceive him as: the naive little boy, who though powerful, could not possibly pose a threat in his ignorance. Seth was not the boy who had helped save the world from the opening of Zzyzx not anymore. Training with the aptly named Nero had changed that, unlocking the power that even fellow Shadow Charmers feared had changed that.

There were more of them then the Sphinx lead everyone to believe, the bank robber who got away, the man who talked to voices that weren't there; all were kin, bonded by the power they all shared, the power of darkness. The Sphinx had introduced Seth to some of them; Seth had trained while a stingbulb ate his meals and slept in his bed, learning from his elders, becoming stronger. Truth be told, Seth hated his sister, it was not a the born of envy, but something more cold, something deeper, the same thing that caused hundred year feuds between wealthy families. At first Seth just thought it was his dislike of his sister getting all the attention rearing its ugly head. Thanks to Nero he had realized that it was a hatred engraved in his very genes. He was dark and she was light so of course hate would sprout between the two, it was only natural. However tonight his position would change, to night the plan to put the young fairykind in her place would begin.

Seth snapped out of his daydream. He understood that it was useless to fantasize about outcomes that may not even come to pass. He understood what he was about to do, if this plan failed then he would be stuck in this dungeon too, but he did not care. "Yes, the time has come." Seth intoned with more authority then anyone his age should have possessed.

"Release us great one!" the wraiths chorused from within the cell.

"I will release you only if you agree once more to the terms I have set when we discussed this deal last month." Seth said with a seriousness that could not be questioned.

"We agree great one, release us so that we may serve you!"

Seth continued unfazed by their impatience. "You promise not to harm me or anyone I don't tell you to, you promise to protect and obey me, you promise to meet me in the glade tomorrow night in the glade specified with the hostage, you promise to not draw any attention to yourselves while executing this order, you also promise to not harm the captive in any way."

"We promise great one!" came the chorus of otherworldly voices.

Seth thought about his orders some more and added, "If you cannot avoid a run in with a magical creature that is not Newel or dorean then you are free to feed on them, the captive is not to be eaten, she is a creator that I need on my side so she is of your menu, understood?"

"Yes great one, we understand; the satyrs Newel and Doreen are not to be harmed. And the dryad is to be brought to you alive and not harmed in any way." the wraiths stated. Then the youngest of the three asked a question, "What if she yells sir, what then?"

Seth shook his head at the question, "Gag her with what I give to you, her voice will not be a problem then. She will struggle no doubt, but I trust you three to be strong enough to restrain her.

"Yes great one, it shall be done, she will be yours by midnight that we guarantee."

Seth thought how everything would go from here: it was nine pm already, everyone was asleep, the wraith had three hours to bring her to him, and he had three hours to prepare himself for what would have to be done. Plenty of time, but he still had to work fast on his end, just in case. "I hope this works" he whispered.

The wraiths responded, quick to give more praise, "it will great one, you have the Night Touch, the dryad will side with you."

Seth steadied himself, _here goes_ he thought. "I Seth Sorenson release you from your imprisonment!" Seth said in the language required, the door swung open, and the ghostly trio glided out. Seth was not surprised to see the tallest in the lead. We are free, we serve!" the trio proclaimed.

"Do your duty than, bring her to me."

"As you wish great one" the wraiths intoned before gliding out of the house, and into Fablehaven. Seth watched them go with a small smile on his face.

"Soon sister, we will see who is stronger; soon you will meet my army"

**AN: interestingly enough the name Seth is a variant spelling of Set the name of the Egyptian god of darkness, chaos, and sandstorms. Fitting don't you think? Review please or Seth will send the wraiths after you. **


	2. the First Step to Revenge

_**I do not own Fablehaven; if I did…things would be much different**_

This shouldn't be happening, this _couldn't_ be happening, she had done nothing to attract the attention of a being of darkness. She had been stargazing while her sisters slept, an innocent pastime by any definition, and yet she was kidnapped by three wraiths; gagged, tied, and then dragged to and forced to kneel in front of this man, no this _boy_ this _child! _She was furious to say the least; this was a crime of the highest caliber.

Seth admired his new prize she was beautiful; fair skin, auburn hair, eyes that shined like twin emeralds in the light that his dying flashlight managed to provide. Seth had seen her briefly during the fight to reclose Zzyzx, he had seen the anger in her eyes, anger about being considered as typical as every other wood nymph, when she was so much better. He knew that deep down she harbored a great resentment for her sisters just like he did for his. She was the perfect minion and she could teach him how to properly use Vasilis, if he could eventually last a few rounds with a wood nymph, whose race were naturally good with midrange weapons, then he could easily withstand warren's assault.

He needed to beat Warren to further his plan, to get his other prize; using a tool to get a tool, how meticulously slow this plan was…but he needed to be patient, the sphinx had lost his patience and paid for it dearly, becoming a key to the very place he wanted to open, the most ironic fate imaginable. Seth would not let his ambition rule him like the sphinx had, he would not follow the footsteps of his predecessor, not fully at least.

She thrashed and she struggled; but it was now use, the non-corporal beings had a surprisingly strong grip. She tried to vocalize her anger; to scream and yell at her young captor, yet the black cloth around her mouth seemed to absorb any sound she made, it felt like velvet; smooth and soothing, she could feel the skin around her lips tingle from the contact, she was mortified that something so simple had lead to her capture.

From her position on the ground Rowan could see little of her capture's features, but even without visual conformation she knew who this was; the one all faie were endlessly warned to cautioned to avoid, the brother of the queen's new handmaiden, the one who walked in shadows, the student to and killer of Graulas…Seth Sorenson. She struggled with renewed vigor as the young shadowcharmer began to advance, he knelt before her; and with surprising gentleness, cupped her cheek with his left hand. The touch was cool and soothing, his eyes made contact with hers for the first time; knowing brown met curious emerald. In those eyes she saw great pain; pain much too great for one so young to bear .

Like her Seth too saw sadness, a sadness that mirrored his own; in those eyes he saw understanding, an emotion he hadn't been on the receiving end of for a long time. Seth let the flash light in his right hand drop to the ground and with great care extended the now free appendage so that his right hand touched her chest where her heart would be. He knew the wraiths were curious, they had never seen the Darkness Touch at work, he didn't much care so he let them watch. The touch wasn't all that powerful in the showy sense; it didn't turn light to dark, it didn't enslave, it simply formed a link between the toucher and the touched.

Rowan gasped at the sensation she felt from that simple caress; it wasn't a physical feeling rather a collection of emotions; pain, anger, resentment, envy, jealousy, and most profound of all; sadness. The emotions were soon joined by memories; she saw that Seth had been constantly reprimanded for nearly everything he did to try to help, he wasn't trusted at all and this was most obvious among his family, the caretaker clearly considered Seth second rate to his sister, his parents did this too but to a lesser extent. The only person who seemed to have any kind of true trust for the childe was the woman; Vanessa. Rowan felt her eyes water and her fists clench, she knew exactly what that felt like, her sisters always did that to her; it hurt, but she was older, she could handle it; Seth wasn't, he had been forced to grow up fast, to learn ahead of time what pain family could bring. Then the flood of memories stopped as suddenly as it had come. The shadowcharmer stood, bowed, gestured toward her captures, and started to cover his face. Rowan could see she wasn't the only one who had spilled tears, Seth also wept. The wraiths released her without a word, but rather then run she just stood there.

"You have…much pain your heart" she choked out once her breathing stabilized. "I do not know what you plan to do, and my full trust is not easily given…but know that you have gained a friend in me," then her voice faded so that the night symphony rained once more.

"That is all I ask…for now," came the young shadowcharmer's reply. There was a short pause before Seth continued "The moon, it sets. I fear that if I do not return soon Stan will suspect something; I have said my piece and think it best that we part ways for now." With that the youngling turned and walked away; seeming to melt into the darkness, followed closely by his otherworldly friends, leaving Rowan to gawk at the place where he had just been.


	3. Masks in the Garden

Masks in the Garden

Sunlight sent hesitant fingers into the 'playroom,' Seth gave a yawn and shuffled out of bed; not caring about how he looked at that moment. He had slept clothed and saw no reason to change, aside from inching his still sleepy form into a pair of jeans. The night proved fruitful, and he had no reason to complain, soon he'd have an army; he just had to wait.

_**Several hours prior**_

Rowan gave a muffled scream as she came awake. Another dream. If the young shadowcharmer wasn't pestering her himself, these dreams did it for him. She had been in his place again; seen through his eyes again, felt his sorrow, anguish, and fury again. She had been at Zzyzx; she'd felt him nearly die. She'd felt him brush close to the brink and than fight it and live again. She had felt his fury at Graulas's betrayal, the pain of having yet another act of kindness look like the idea of a fool to others. He had faced death and beat the pull, he had lived when he should have died; he had saved the life of one of his only friends, and he only got glances of thinly veiled contempt in return.

She would speak with the young charmer of shadows; she'd speak with him soon.

_**Current time**_

Seth shot out into the garden; smiling ear to ear and hopping from foot, just like the little innocent spaz monkey everyone believed him to be, just like everyone thought, just like everyone hoped. "Hey sis! Get your sparkly butt over here and convince Warren to train me!" He yelled to complete the façade.

Kendra rolled her eyes as usual and Warren narrowed his before replying. "Sorry kiddo, official knight business, _way_ less fun than you think," he said before going over and patting Seth on the head in what appeared to be a caring gesture but what Seth knew to really be condescending.

"But we _are_ knights Warren, can we come too?" Seth whined, remembering to stay in character.

"Speak for yourself," Kendra chided. "After Zzyzx I don't want to do anything knight related for at least a year," she added tiredly.

"Listen to Your sister," Stan intoned from the doorway.

Seth's features darkened for a moment before he let out a very exhausted sounding sigh. Then he noticed that everyone's attention was no longer on him but rather on something at the edge of the yard.

"May I speak to Seth?" came a feminine voice.

Stan was quick to assume and to accuse so Seth was not in the least bit surprised that he chose to interject before anyone else. "What has he done?" the caretaker questioned. The response through everyone for a loop, most notably Kendra who had seen even warrior faie show signs of fear toward her brother; the dryad laughed.

It was a sound like a running stream, like the forest during summer, full of life and perfect; something beautiful Warren went slack jawed at the sound and a light blush dusted his cheeks before disappearing out of common decency. Even Seth relaxed slightly, allowing a small smile to ghost over his features before reassuming the goofy grin that everyone knew, that everyone expected.

"Oh, how funny, you think he's done something, well he has; just not something wrong," Rowan paused before continuing. "He helped me prank some satyrs, satyrs he knows very well,"

"Well if that is all you can go," Stan stated.

"I hope we can work together soon, Seth," Rowan hummed before turning on her heel and walking back into the forest.

Seth allowed himself a smirk; he had someone who would help him.


	4. Training Two Against One

Training; Two Against One

**I don't own Fablehaven, Brandon Mull does**

_**Location; fablehaven forest **_

_**Time; midnight **_

Seth lashed out, Vasilis whining like a hungry animal in his hand. His opponent danced backward to avoid the blow before pressing the offensive again and launching a barrage attack at his midriff and shoulders, intending to hit hard enough to temporarily disable his sword arm and teach the young man a lesson. In a contest between wood and metal Seth had thought metal would always win but after his first few defeats at the hands of Rowan and her staff his opinions on that were beginning to change. One solid blow to the wrist and Vasilis went clattering to the ground Seth himself following suit clutching his hand in pain. Staff ten Vasilis zero.

At first Seth had thought that having a sentient blade would give him an edge over the tree nymph, and to an extent it did; holding Vasilis was…exhilarating. With it in his grasp Seth found himself filled with seemingly endless energy, his speed and strength increasing while the world took on a new look to his eyes, everything becoming clearer and more vivid than before. Yet sometimes holding Vasilis was like holding the leash to a hungry, bloodthirsty dog. It fed off of Seth's hatred and jealousy of Kendra and his underlying desire to prove himself, its wielder hated his sibling deeply; Vasilis understood this hate. And while Vasilis provided Seth with immense energy as well as enhancing his senses and reflexes, this in combination with his rash nature in battle made Seth prone to rushing headlong into the fray unprepared.

He was struggling to his feet now, breathing labored, hands slick with sweat, muscles aching even with the energy boost Vasilis provided him; Seth Sorenson was exhausted, Rowan could see that. Yet even though his legs were shaking and he could barely stand she knew that the young shadowcharmer was intent on continuing the fight; there was a fire in his eyes that told her so.

It was true; Seth might have been exhausted yet he and Vasilis were far from giving up, they would keep fighting, for their dignity at least, if not for the gloating rights,

The exhaustion might of sucked but there was a definite benefit to it; the aching in his muscles drew Seth's attention away from the insistent pull to rush forward once more and throw himself at his new ally yet again. _Probably Vasilis' idea_ Seth thought, while still trying to steady his breathing. The Sword usually proposed strategies that relied chiefly on running forward and smashing through the opponent's defenses in one go, yet this was not one of those times, here cunning was key. Seth took another breath to steady himself and opened his mind to Vasilis, who was now back in his hands again thanks to the shadowcharmer scooping it up, once more to convey his plan.

At first Vasilis had the distinct impression that its wielder had lost his grip on the battle rage and the battle as a whole. Than it understood and if blades could smile, Seth thought this one would be grinning ear to ear. The energy that still flowed from the sword to Seth's tired limbs forced itself down into his legs giving him one last burst of speed.

Rowan, who'd been standing patiently, waiting for Seth to make his move was not prepared for what he did next; Seth rushed forward as expected yet when the taller woman tried to block an obvious blow to her chest he dropped low and rammed Vasilis' handle into her stomach with a feral grin. Before the nymph could recover Vasilis acted, taking command of Seth's arm and bringing itself around to smash into her kneecaps, sending the dryad to her knees. Before Rowan could regain her footing she felt the cool press of metal against her neck. Rowan allowed herself a smile before smiled before saying "Congratulations child, you've won"

Seth smiled before collapsing into the dryad's arms. _We won buddy, we won_ Seth thought as he toppled to the ground. If he had a friend it was his sword, a good friend it was. Vasilis hummed in agreement in Seth's grasp, the shadowcharmer was a fine wielder when he wasn't focused on only business and actually allowed himself and Vasilis to let loose and have some fun.

Rowan smiled at the unconscious figure in her lap; he had progressed rapidly, already managing to beat her in only their tenth real battle, it had been a cheap shot but Seth had won, Rowan felt pride warm her insides, he may have still been a child but Seth was strong.

**Vasilis is like Clarent from the **_**Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel **_**series **


End file.
